Separated
by Glitter Unicorns
Summary: Madeline is Snow White's sister. Just like her sister, she gets trapped in storybrooke. Her name becomes Madison and is dating Liam who is actually her husband King William in the enchanted forest. He isn't her true love, that is Robin Hood's brother Lucas.When Emma arrives in Storybrooke,Maddie starts regaining her memories through her dreams.
1. Pilot

99/set?id=172656...  
His rough lips felt so good on my skin but I knew that it already was past my curfew. ''Liam, I really have to go otherwise Mary Margaret is going to be really pissed at me.'' He looked me in my brown eyes with his beautiful green ones. ''Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?'' His arms were on either side of my head and he wasn't wearing a shirt. ''I would love to but I can't, I have school tomorrow.'' ''I understand.'' He gave me one of his perfect smiles and he got off me then he started to look for his shirt. I found my blouse near the door of Liam's bedroom. I saw that some buttons were missing but I didn't have any other clothes with me. I put on my blouse and my leather jacket. Then I went to exit through balcony and go down the fire escape. But Liam still not wearing a shirt grabbed my arm. ''Am I getting a goodbye kiss or not?'' I smiled and I gave a short yet sweet kiss before I left.

I was walking down the street when I saw Henry and blonde woman standing near a yellow bug. I walked up to them. ''Henry, what's going on? Who is this woman?'' I asked him. ''This is my mom, Maddie.'' I was surprised, I didn't think he would find her. ''Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Madison but most people call me Maddie.'' I gave her a small wave. ''I'm Emma. Do you know where he lives?'' Emma looked like, she didn't want be here but why was she here? Henry looked me in the eyes begging me not tell her. But I didn't want to get on the Mayor's bad side. ''Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block.'' I answered. ''You're the mayor's kid?'' Emma asked Henry disbelieving. ''Uh. Maybe?'' He answered sheepishly and looked down. ''I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow after school. And it was nice meeting you, Emma.'' I left and I saw Archie walking up to Emma and Henry.

 _enchanted_forest...  
''Do you, King William, promise to take this woman to be your wife, and love her for all eternity?'' I was wearing a beautiful wedding dress and I was holding Liam's hands although he was named William in my dream. ''I do'' He smiled to me and I only just noticed he was wearing a strange suit and a crown like he came straight out of an Disney movie. ''Do you, Princess Madeline, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?'' I had another name as well, in this dream I was named Madeline but my real name is Madison... ''I do.'' We both looked incredibly happy, I wish everything could be this easy in real life. "I now pronounce you husband and wife.'' We kissed. I could only describe the kiss in one word: magical. _

That's when I woke up. The real world had started. ''Maddie, it's time to get up otherwise you'll be late for school.'' I heard Mary Margaret yell. I groaned and turned around to go back to sleep. I heard her enter my room. ''You really can't afford to be late again, you know.'' She took my blanket and I yelped as I felt cold immediately. Mary Margaret left my room. I decided to get up although really didn't want to. I showered and after that I put on a red dress, a pair of black boots and a leather jacket.( 156/set?id=18433...)

Subsequently, I ate my breakfast alone because Mary Margaret already left, I brushed my teeth and left for school. After school, I went to Madame Mayor's house because I had to babysit Henry. I rang the bell and Regina opened the door. She looked disappointed like she was expecting someone else. ''I'm here to babysit Henry. Can I come in?'' ''I'd love to let you in but Henry's is missing so there's no one to babysit.'' She replied bitterly. I widened my eyes. Henry was missing? Why wasn't Regina looking for him? ''You want me to looking for him then?'' I fiddled with my bag. ''No, the sheriff and Ms Swan are already looking for him. You'd just be in the way.'' Regina replied icily. ''Well, I'll get going then. '' I answered her just as icily. I was usually nice but Regina always had a way to get on my nerves. ''Will you let me know when he gets back?'' I saw her nod and I turned around to leave.


	2. The thing you love most

_enchanted_forest..._

 _Again I was dreaming. This time Liam and I were at a ball. We were dancing, we were really happy. Our dance was interrupted by a messenger. ''Your Majesties, I am here to bring news.'' He announced after he had bowed. ''Is it good or bad news?'' I immediately feared the worst. I grasped Liam's hand for support and he squeezed my hand softly. William's mother Natasha came to stand next to us. ''I'm afraid it is bad news. Your father, the king, died, his funeral is in two days.'' I put my hand over my mouth in shock. I could almost feel my heart breaking, my father was dead. I was an orphan now. ''How is that even possible? I saw my father a few days ago and he was in perfect health.'' I asked the messenger not caring that my voice was breaking. ''I don't know what happened, I'm just here to deliver the message, your majesty.'' He looked at us with sincere sadness. ''Thank you for your services. You may be excused now, Percival.'' William dismissed him .''The ball is over now. Everyone can retreat back to their homes.''_

157/set?id=18440...

That's when I woke up. These dreams kept getting stranger and stranger. It looked like they were connected to each other and all of them together were some kind of story. Maybe I was really a fairytale character? I had to ask Henry about it. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was already half past seven which meant I only had about half an hour to get ready for school.

I was walking down the streets, holding my coffee in my right hand and my handbag in my left, when I heard the bell of the clock ringing. I felt my mouth drop, that thing hadn't worked in ages. I saw Regina looking at the clock-tower and went to stand next to her. A few moments later, Archie joined us. ''Hey, how 'bout that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?'' Regina looked like she was about to snap at Archie but then got distracted by something. ''Yes, how 'bout that, indeed.'' I shrugged, I sipped from my coffee and decided to continue my way to school. Then I heard Regina call from behind me. ''Madison, can you babysit Henry tonight?'' I nodded and continued walking.

I was nearly at school when I saw Mary Margaret standing outside with Emma. I decided to come over and talk to them. ''I didn't do anything.'' Emma answered Mary Margaret. ''You stayed.'' She countered back. ''So.. does the Mayor know you're still here?'' I asked Emma. ''Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?'' Emma asked. I shrugged and my sister said ''She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of.. well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen.''  
''I do see a resemblance between Regina and the Evil Queen.'' I grinned and Mary Margaret slightly hit me on the arm and Emma smiled at me. ''Who does he think you are?'' Mary Margaret scoffed. ''It's silly...'' She said. ''Mine even is sillier.'' I stated. Emma laughed and said '' I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me.'' Mary Margaret answered ''Snow White.'' Emma looked shocked to hear that but before I could ask her about it, the bell rang. ''Shit, I'm going to be late again. See you guys later!'' I yelled as I quickly ran inside.

My last class(maths) was so boring that I decided to draw. When I was drawing, it was like my subconscious took over. It was like I didn't have a saying in what I was drawing but it was my hand that was doing the work. My concentration was broken when the bell rang. I saw that I had drawn a guy holding a bow and arrow who was not much older than I was but had never seen him before in my life.

I was on my way to babysit Henry but along the way I stopped by the Marine Garage where Liam was working. His mom had wanted him to work at her insurance company but his heart wasn't in it. Of course his mother blamed me for Liam's choice while I just told him to follow his heart. I found Liam fixing a car underneath the car. ''Li, how are you?'' He rolled down from underneath the car and sat up to face me. He looked so hot in his overall and he had grease on his hands and face which made him even hotter. ''Good, now you're here.'' He answered cheekily and pulled me onto his lap. I yelped and he laughed. He pushed a lock hair out of my face and moved closer to kiss me. His rough lips touched mine and I felt like was on fire. I put my arms behind his neck. His tongue asked permission to enter my mouth which I gave him. We stay this way for a half a minute or so because we need to catch our breath. Our foreheads are still touching and I consider telling him about my dreams and the drawing but before I can we are interrupted by Michael Liam's boss. ''I don't pay you do nothing, Liam.'' He said whilst winking. ''Yes, Sir. It won't happen again.'' He answered with his serious voice. ''Well, I'll keep going then.'' I said as I got up because I didn't want to distract Liam from his work.

When I arrive at Mayor's house, I see that Regina already had left and that she left me note with instructions that have to do with Henry's bedtime and so on. Henry was watching TV. ''Henry, can we talk?'' I asked him as sat down next to him. ''Sure.'' He puts the TV out. ''You said I was Queen Madeline, right?'' He nodded. ''And my husband was King William and in this world he is my boyfriend Liam?'' Again he nodded. I got out the drawing of my bag which I had made this afternoon. ''Do you know who this is in the storybook?'' I asked him as I showed him the drawing. ''I think he is Lucas Hood, Robin Hood's brother and your true love.''


	3. Snow Falls

Chapter 3 Snow Falls  
enchanted_forest...  
 _My sister Snow White was now wanted for many crimes and my twin sister Alexandra just disappeared. I have to find them and take them to safe place. There's no one I can trust with task other than myself. When it was night I sneaked out of the castle through an abandoned tunnel. My maid Grace was waiting for me. She gave me peasant clothes, water and some food, a map, my horse, my sword and some of my other belongings._

 _I quickly put the clothes on. ''Thank you for helping me, Grace. I know I put you in tough spot.'' I told her sincerely. ''Of course. Good luck and be careful, my lady.'' She said as she bowed her head. I got up on my horse and commanded her to gallop. I wanted to be as far away as possible when they discovered I was gone._

 _I had been riding for hours now and my horse Nova was growing tired so I knew that it was time to take a break. I stopped by the nearest tavern. A man almost wanted to close the tavern when he saw me. ''I was hoping to get a room?'' I asked him, not looking him in the eye and making sure my cloak covered me almost completely._

 _I feared he might recognize me. He eyed me suspiciously. ''Of course, come in. I'll write you down.'' He gestured for me to come in. ''Thank you, Sir.'' I said as I entered. He grabbed a book from behind the bar. ''I am Robin Hood by the way. And you are?'' Robin asked me. ''It's Sophia.'' I quickly made up._

165/set?id=18528...

It was the third dream in a row already and it was getting really annoying. They felt so real yet unreal. My brain said that it couldn't be real while my heart told me that the dreams really did happen...

Liam was still sleeping peacefully as he had a day off but I didn't, I was volunteering for the hospital today. I gave Liam a light kiss on his cheek and I knew he was a heavy sleeper so I knew he wouldn't wake up.

''Trace, this pair of scissors is used to cut paper and not used to cut off other people's hair .'' I warned the 10 year old as he had tried to cut Amy's hair. He nodded obediently but I knew he would try once again when I turned my back on him. So I took the scissors from him and gave him crayons and a piece of paper. ''There you go, now you can draw a picture for Mrs. Jenkins.'' The rest of the afternoon passed pretty uneventfully and I really had a lot of fun playing with the children.

''Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking.'' I heard Mary Margaret say as I entered the living room with my groceries. ''So you're going on date too?'' I asked as I put the groceries down in the kitchen. ''Please, don't tell me you're going on a date with Dr. Whale again. You're way too good for him.''

She shook her head with a grim smile. ''I'm going to read from a story book to coma patient because Henry thinks it might get him to wake up. And he also thinks that he might be prince charming.'' I nodded thoughtfully. I didn't tell them, I suspected Henry to be right about this. They would just think, I was nuts thinking that Henry's fantasies were real.  
''You forgot to tell me which fairy tale character Henry thinks you are?'' Emma changed the subject. ''He thinks I'm Madeline, Snow White's sister who was obliged to marry king William for an alliance.''

Emma was silent for a moment. ''And do you believe that might be true?'' I scoffed, hoping to be convincing as indifferent. ''Of course not. But Henry believes in it so I let him.''

''So was the spaghetti edible?'' I asked while putting the dishes in the sink. I knew I wasn't the best cook but I thought that I had done quite well this time. ''Yes, most definitely. It was delicious.'' He said as he hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.  
Later, when we were lying in bed together, I decided to tell him about my dreams. My head was lying on his chest and I could hear his heart beating softly. ''Can I tell you something? Can you promise not to laugh?'' I asked him. ''Sure, go ahead.'' He said while brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

''Lately, I've been having these dreams about us as fairytale characters and the dreams are exactly like the stories in Henry's storybook,'' I paused for a moment and looked up to him for a moment to detect his reaction, he looked to be calm and most importantly the expression told me, that he didn't think I was crazy. Yet. ''What if the dreams aren't dreams but memories from the life we lived before?''

Liam was quiet for a moment before he answered. ''I'm not saying you're crazy but I think that Henry infected you with his overactive imagination. Dreams are just dreams you know.'' I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, he didn't believe me. If he didn't who would? Except for Henry of course but he was a child written off as a child with too much imagination. If I told everyone, I believed in fairy tale stories, I'd be locked away in the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

So I decided to lie as I believed deep down the dreams were real and some day everyone might believe , ''I'm sure you're right, it's just my imagination.'' He kissed the top of my head and soon after we fell asleep in each other arms.

I was awoken by a noise coming from the living room, it was probably Mary Margaret who had come home from her ''date'' but I decided to check it out anyway and get a cup of milk while I was at it.

I found Mary Margaret sitting on the couch staring into thin air. ''So how did it go?'' I asked while grabbing some milk from the fridge and pouring it into two cups, one for me and one for her.

''He's married.'' She answered still staring into blank space. Now, I was confused. ''Wait, I thought the guy was in a coma and no one claimed him in all those years.'' I handed her a cup of milk and sat down next to her on the couch. She told me the whole story. John Doe had woken up whose actual name was David Nolan. He and his wife had gotten into a heated argument and David left their home to cool off. But never returned home, Regina had found him on the side of the road unconscious and took him to the hospital and so Regina became his emergency contact.

''The story sounds kind of fishy to me.'' I said after Mary Margaret finished the story. "How can the wife not have known where her husband went or why didn't she at least go looking for him?'' Mary Margaret shrugged, then we heard a knock on the door.  
Mary Margaret opened the door revealing Emma. ''Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available?''  
Mary Margaret nodded and let her in.


	4. the Price of Gold

/311/set?id=203097687  
I was sitting at Regina's dining table making my homework, this Saturday afternoon. ''I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings.'' Regina said after she finished doing her makeup and turned around. ''Sometimes they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules?'' Henry put down his comic and answered, ''Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside.''

Regina smiled. ''Good boy. Under no circumstance do you leave this house.''  
''You mean don't see my mom.'' He said to correct her. ''She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now do as I say or there will be consequences. I'll be back at 5:00 sharp.'' And Regina turned around and left.

I was ready to focus on my history homework, when Henry interrupted my concentration. ''Maddie, do you want some apple juice?'' He asked sweetly. I arched my eyebrow, since when was he so nice? I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. And I was also pretty thirsty. ''Sure, I'd love that.''

A few moments later, Henry came back with a glass of apple juice. ''Thanks, Henry.'' I said as he gave me the glass. I took a sip and the juice seemed to taste normally. I wondered why I mistrusted him. Then my view started to get drowsy, I fell down from the chair. The last thing I vaguely could make out, was Henry running away. Then I lost my consciousness.

 _The next day I woke when the sun was already setting, which was actually way too late because I had wanted to leave before sunrise._

 _My stomach growled of the lack of food, I hadn't eaten since last night at dinner. I missed the comfort of the castle and of course I missed my husband too. But something inside told me, I didn't miss him as much as I should. I shook it off, I had to focus on the task ahead. Finding my sisters and bringing them home safely._

 _I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs to pay the ward who had kindly to let me stay in the tavern so late. No one was standing behind the bar and I peered behind the bar. Robin Hood I presumed stood bend over. I cleared my throat to get the man's attention from behind the bar. He hit his head against bottom of the bar. He looked at her sheepishly. "Sir, I'd like to pay for my stay."  
_

 _He nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast, your majesty?" He whispered the last two words.  
_

 _I was immediately alarmed."Please, do not tell anyone." I begged as I gave him the money. "You're safe here," he assured me. "And please sit down for breakfast, no offence but it looks you need it, your majesty."_

 _I nodded obediently and sat down by the only table which was still free. A woman gave me bowl of porridge and nervously curtsied in front of me. ''It's an honour, your majesty.''_

 _''The honour is all mine, I'm eternally grateful for you letting me stay here, ...'' I struggled with her name. ''Marian, Marian Hood, your majesty.'' I actually wanted to start eating my breakfast but I also didn't want to be rude. ''Marian, why don't you sit down?'' I patted on a spot next to me on the bench._

 _''So your husband is Robin Hood?'' She nodded fervently. ''He looks to me to be a good man.'' I said after eating a spoon of porridge. ''He is, but wasn't always,'' she hesitated to go on. ''You can tell me, my lips are sealed.'' Marian smiled sweetly at me. ''Robin used to be a thief. He wanted to steal a horse from a family and I made it clear to him that we couldn't survive without the horse. He realized his ways were wrong and soon we fell in love and got married.'' My heart was warmed by this love story._

 _''That's so sweet, he left his thieving ways to be with you.'' I gushed and I wished I had that kind of love with William. Love that could conquer anything. If I went back to the castle, William wouldn't forgive me for leaving. I probably would sentenced to death._  
 _A blonde man stumbled into the tavern. He looked to be drunk as he couldn't walk straight. And of course, the only spot free was next to me. ''Lucas, are you drunk?'' Marian asked the man while getting up. ''Maybe.'' He laughed as he thought his remark was funny. Marian assisted him in sitting down next to me._

 _Marian nodded disapprovingly as she left him to get some food. ''And you are?'' He rudely asked me. Before I could answer, a man all dressed into black walked into the tavern holding a wanted poster of me. ''Queen Madeline is missing and I demand all of you to hand her over to me when you find her.'' My heart started beating faster, I considered covering my face with my cloak but that would just draw more attention to myself. Lucas laughed loudly probably at the man's antics. ''Is this funny to you, Hood?'' The last word dripped with venom. ''It is actually funny of you to think that we are just going to hand the Queen over to you, Nottingham.''_

 _Nottingham wanted to remark something but then he saw me. I was in trouble, in big trouble. My rescue mission might come to an early end, right now._

In the meanwhile, Regina had gotten home from her ''council meeting'', she found Madison on the floor and Henry was nowhere to be seen. Regina was furious, that stupid girl had just fallen asleep while her son was out there somewhere with Emma Swan. Regina tried to wake up Madison by shaking her gently but Madison didn't even budge slightly.

Regina then noticed the apple juice on the dining table, Madison was under a sleeping curse and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon without her true love around. Regina realized the right thing to do, was to bring Madison to the hospital. Everyone would just think she was in a coma.

 _''I never thought I'd find you this easily, your majesty.'' Nottingham said with an cunning smile like he had already won this battle. But I wasn't going to give up this easily. The people in the tavern had gone silent and were watching the spectacle play out in front of them._

 _Lucas stared at me with wide eyes, he hadn't realized who I was. I got up and walked up to Nottingham. ''You may have found me but I'm not going with you. At least not without a fight.'' I drew my sword and pointed it as his throat. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes before he pulled himself together._

 _''Very well.'' He grinned and drew his sword quicker than I anticipated. I slightly stumbled when our swords clanged together. I quickly recovered and attacked. We circled around each other both attacking and defending. He had the advantage of being stronger but I was quicker._

 _Someone yelled at me, I was only distracted for a moment but Nottingham took advantage of the moment and cut me in the arm. Because of the adrenaline, I didn't feel any pain. ''Are you ready to give up, your majesty?''_

 _''Never.'' I spat, I had to analyse his fight patterns. He was left handed so that made him a more difficult opponent because he weak side was across from mine but the same applied for him. What I also noticed that his eyes moved to the spot he wanted to strike a few seconds before. I could use that to my advantage._

 _I saw that he wanted to go to my left so I dodged to my right and I cut him in his lower abdomen in the progress. The cut wasn't deep but it was enough to throw him off balance. He stumbled and fell backwards. I put my foot down on his chest and held my sword pointed at his throat._

 _The wisest thing was probably to take his life but I knew I wasn't capable of that. ''I'll spare your life if you do not report back to the soldiers of my kingdom.'' I said in the most intimidating voice I could manage. Which wasn't that intimidating, I might add. Yet, Nottingham seemed to shaken but that was probably because of the sword I was pointing at his throat._

 _He nodded, still shaking of fear. I took my foot of his chest, he scrambled up and left as he quickly as he could. ''You know, he's going to betray you, right?'' His voice came from behind me. ''Of course, I do. I'm not stupid.'' I spat, starting to feel the pain of the wound on my arm._

 _''Your wound needs stitches, your majesty.'' Marian said whilst inspecting the wound. I brushed her off, ''It isn't that deep besides I have to go, I haven't got much time before Nottingham spreads the word about where I am.''_

 _But Marian wasn't going to give up this easily. ''At least, let me bandage it.'' I nodded in agreement and sat down on a bench. Marian left to find a piece clean cloth and came back with Robin who was carrying a bottle of whiskey. ''This is going to sting.'' I nodded briefly, mentally preparing myself for the pain._

 _Robin poured the alcohol over the wound, and I clenched my teeth as it definitely stung a lot. Subsequently, Marian quickly wrapped the cloth around my arm. ''You can't travel alone in your state, sadly I can't leave here so that's why I propose my brother to go with you, your majesty.''_

 _Lucas was clearly indignant by this proposal, ''Do I have a say in this?'' He didn't want come with me and I was not going to force him. ''You don't have to, besides my mission might be to perilous for you anyway.'' I said with a smile and got up._  
 _Lucas scoffed, ''Too dangerous for me, never.'' God, the guy was really arrogant but I preferred to roam the enchanted forest with someone then alone. And I felt that I could trust the Hoods. ''It's settled then, let's go.''_

Regina had taken Madison to the hospital and found Emma and Henry at the hospital. ''Why are you here?'' Henry asked her. ''I found Madison unconscious on the floor, she was sleeping but I couldn't wake her up so I thought it would be wise to take her to the hospital.

Henry looked at her in shock. ''So is she going to wake up again?'' Before Regina could answer, Mary Margaret came storming into the corridor of the hospital. ''What happened to her, Regina?'' Mary Margaret asked accusingly. Dr. Whale emerged from Madison's hospital room. ''Mary Margaret, she's stable, she seems to be in some kind of coma and we've tried every possible way to wake up but she doesn't want to.''


End file.
